A Race Against Time
by PolkaDotButterfly
Summary: Bella gets sick. Alice and Jasper are the only ones in the house- what would they do to save her? My first fan fic - CHAPTERS BEING REPLACED AND RE-DONE SO THINGS ARE OUT OF SORTS, SORRY!
1. Vision

Chapter One

Vision

Bella

I had been holding still for the last half hour. You would think being a vampire would shorten the time to paint a portrait, but, oh, no; Alice was taking her time. She wanted her masterpiece to be perfect. Alice roped me in to be her alive model, so she could have a go at her new found hobby - painting.

Being a vampire entails you to learn skills quickly and therefore you are able to perfect things quicker than any human could with months practice. It was a fact my new family was perfect in everything they did. That was one of the things I was looking forward to when I became a vampire - being able to do things that I hadn't being able to achieve in my last eighteen years of existence as a mere human girl.

I still had my worries of becoming a vampire, but I pushed them aside every time I imagined myself all grey and old. While my perfect husband- to- be stayed frozen in his perfect seventeen forever self. Not a tiny flaw on his Greek god-like face. Perfect, like I said.

I couldn't be with him if I got old— how weird would that be? He claimed he would love me no matter what, but how could I be comfortable when I become an old lady?

No, my mind was set and I was going to join his family and live with them forever as planned. But as always, Edward still tried to make excuses and come up with more ideas in order to delay what he thinks is the worst possible fate for me_. You won't have children_, he tried to tell me, thinking it would pause my thoughts just for a moment.

_We can adopt,_ I told him. _Like Esme and Carlisle._

He seemed to think that he was taking away my life, but I told him over and over that he_ was_ my life. He slowly started to warm up to my persistence. He drove a hard bargain, though. We had to get married first! Yuk! But if he was giving me what I want, then I had to compromise and allow the one thing he wanted of me.

So things were looking up for my immortal life.

My nose started to itch, but I was scared to move in case Alice attacked me with the paint brush or something. Alice liked perfection and me moving, even an inch, might have set her off. Of course, Alice never got mad and when she did it didn't last long. It was in her nature to be happy, but you have to learn to get used to her ways.

The family have accepted that Alice sometimes went over the top with things and I was learning to do the same.

The itch in my nose got more annoying, so I decided to take the risk and itch it while she had disappeared behind the easel in concentration.

My right arm was on top of my left hand, both sitting on my lap. It shouldn't have been too hard to put back exactly as Alice had arranged them. Slowly, I brought my hand up to my face, testing to see if she would notice my slight movement.

I got to my nose, and with some relief her eyes stayed trained on her artwork. Holding my breath, I quickly itched my nose and before rearrange my hands back on my lap.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper, who was building a pyramid with a at least eight different decks, look in my direction. He must have felt the sudden relief coming from me. He was grinning at my braveness at risking Alice's wrath for moving. I suppressed my own grin and shifted my eye line back to straight ahead as instructed by Alice at the beginning.

When Alice finally looked up from her work, I didn't look at her. I kept my face blank and breathed slowly through my itchy free nose.

"You've moved," Alice said, frowning. I kept my pose, but I turned my eyes towards her.

"No I haven't," I said trying not to move my lips, which made me sound like a bad ventriloquist.

"Your right hand was on top of your left and now it's the other way round," she reminded me.

Crap.

Damn vampires! They noticed everything! "Well, my nose was itchy. And I am getting stiff sitting here not moving! You know, I am still human and I _need_ to move. Plus it's tiring!" I tried to look exhausted from sitting still all afternoon. I was never any good at the puppy dog eyes thing with my mother, but I was getting better.

Alice ran a hand though her short, but neat spiky black hair and stood up taking a step back to look at the canvas that sits on the easel. She stared intently at her work of art before smiling up at me.

"Come see!" she said excitement in her voice.

Before I could even slid off the chair, Jasper was by her side admiring the portrait. "Wow, Alice! Or should a say Picasso? That _is_ a piece of art work!" Jasper praised the delighted Alice who gave a small laugh and nudged him playfully in the side.

I was curious now, so shimmered off the chair and stood at the other side of the artist. My eyes widened in amazement! I had never seen myself in art form, but it was truly a master piece - well worth being a statue for all that time.

Taking in the every little detail, I tried to believe that the pretty girl in the painting really was me.

For over an hour Alice played dress up with me before she forced me into the chair so she could paint me. With a lot of skill from Alice and a lot of fidgeting and heavy sighs from me, she managed to style my hair in an old fashioned style with four braids at the front and then pulling them back gently to tie in with the rest of my hair which she crowned on top of my head with several bobby pins.

She swept my face with pink blusher that gives my pale ivory completion color. Almost poking my eyes out, her makeup skills darkened my lashes, before she smeared my lips with a pale pink.

I never wear makeup, so I was shocked to see the difference between the before and after. I didn't guess her theme until she came out of her massive over the top walk in closet holding a garment bag that contained a long white dress.

At first I was stunned, thinking it was my wedding dress that I got a peek at a few weeks ago, but at closer inspection I realized this was a really old dress; or at least it looked old. Alice gently peeled the dress out of the bag and held it up for me to see.

"I bought this years ago in an auction. It's beautiful isn't it?"

It was soft white silk with a wrap around the middle, its sleeves are short and with see through material. "I love the book and movie Pride and Prejudice and I had to have this! This is almost the same one as the 2005 film, but this one is apparently from the late 1700's." Alice tells me beaming and her gold eyes shone with excitement.

I couldn't help but smile as I love the book as well and the dress _was _beautiful. It took a bit longer than expected to put the dress on as she first squeezed me into a corset- something I objected to fully, but in the end Alice won (as always). After slipping on cream shoes with a small heel, I felt like I had travelled back in time, or like I had been sucked into one of my favorite classic books.

Alice was practically bouncing from the walls when I gave an approving smile to the girl in the mirror.

Now, the whole makeover parade was worth it. Alice had done a beautiful job of making me look like I belonged into the same era as my pretty dress.

Looking at myself sitting elegantly in one of the dining room seats, my hand one on top of the other and my face clear of emotion just like other paintings I have seen with the women back in the earlier centuries was a bizarre feeling. I could see that it was me in the painting, yet Alice had captured it so perfectly that if it had been hanging on a wall among classics, then I would have done a double take.

For once I was lost for words. I felt I needed to say something as Alice was looking at me anxiously. But I can't find the words to tell her how beautiful and perfect the portrait is. On cue, I felt tears sting my eyes. I blinked them back not wanting to stain my face.

"This is incredible, Alice! Such detail and skill, it's absolutely amazing!" I said in a hushed voice.

She took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I am glad you like it. I have never bothered with painting before, but I really enjoyed doing that. I always wondered why Esme loved it so much, but now I see why she paints and draws for fun."

Jasper brushed a hand down her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You can draw me any time you like," he whispered to her in a voice that makes me wonder if he had forgotten I was there.

"Or you could draw me. I could pose the same way as Kate Winslet did in Titanic — that looked like fun."

"Hmm, now that_ would _be something." Jasper chuckled and wandered back over to his pyramid of cards. Hopefully I wouldn't be around to witness that…

After giving Alice some more compliments about the painting I went back up to her room to change out of the dress.

Edward and the rest of his family were away hunting somewhere. Alice and Jasper had only just come back from a long hunting trip, so they stayed behind and they are keeping me company. The wedding plans were almost perfect, according to Alice, and she tells me not to worry about a thing.

This weekend I am following her advice and not worrying about anything. Yesterday we drove all the way to LA to go clothes shopping and I actually had a really good time. I hardly ever have days without Edward and I enjoyed a girly time with Alice (well Jasper was there too) and I even let her dress me up like a doll and buy me things I wouldn't normally buy.

After peeling off the dress carefully, I threw back on my normal clothes. I decided to keep on my make-up, since Alice took so much time priming me to perfection, and headed back down stairs to the living room.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the loveseat when I came in. The table with all the art things had been tidied away, as well as the dining room chair, but the easel still stands with the portrait still in its place. I gave it another look as I walked by it and I was still smiling to myself when I slid into the arm chair.

I kicked my flip flops off and make myself at home by sitting cross-legged in the chair. Jasper had his feet up on the large foot stool and Alice was cuddled in his side. They look so cute together and were made for each other. _Just like Edward and I_, I thought to myself.

I missed him when he was hunting, but I didn't begrudge him as it was necessary for him to live.

On the 60 inch plasma (Emmett's pride and joy) was The Simpson's. I rolled my eyes and hid my amusement. I would never have guessed that in a vampires spare time they watch The Simpson's. I supposed that no matter what kind of American you were, you had to love America's favorite yellow people!

"Hey! There was nothing else on! Besides, what's wrong with The Simpson's?" Alice laughed as I shook my head.

But then her amusement died quickly. She bolted straight up from her chair, her face falling into a familiar blank stare.

A vision.

Jasper put his arm around her and waited patiently for her to come back to the present, but I felt panicky inside and my heart rate goes up a notch. I sat up in the chair and leaned forward with my feet on the ground.

"Alice? What do you see? Is it the others? Edward?" I asked quickly trying not to let the panic leak into my voice.

A few more seconds drag by and her face returned to normal. She stared wide eyed in front of her, seeing nothing, and Jasper stiffened beside her.

He must have picked up on her mood and my heart just about crashed out of my chest as I got more anxious. "What did you see, Alice? What's wrong, tell me. Please!" I hated being left in the dark. It's obvious Jasper was bursting to know too, but he was hesitant to ask in case it was something I didn't want to hear.

"What is it?" her husband whispered, leaning closer to her. Coming out of her frozen state she looked over to me, her face uncertain. "Bella? Do you feel… okay?"

Alice's voice was calm and collected, but I heared the edge to her tone.

"Yes," I said, a little hesitant, as if I was suddenly have a heart attack that I wasn't even aware of.

"What was it, darlin'?" Jasper squeezed Alice's hand softly. "What did you see?"

Alice glanced at her husband, uncertainty looking all wrong on her dainty face. Alice was never uncertain about anything.

Finally, she looked at me.

"I saw us three," she tells Jasper and I gently. "Bella, you were laying on Edward's bed…" Alice bit her lip and glanced at Jasper, before staring at the floor.

"Tell me," I demanded, inpatient now.

Alice met my eyes. I filched. Her eyes were inflicted with deep sadness. "Bella, I saw you in laying Edward's bed. Jasper and I were by your side, but you were…" She seemed to fade even whiter. "You were…dead."


	2. Pain

Chapter Two

Pain

"Dead?" The word sounds like lead.

Alice nods her head once. "I…" She suddenly looks horrified. "I shouldn't have told you that. It was careless of me. It's just a vision. They hardly ever play out in real life."

I was hearing her lies, but I wasn't comforted in the slighted.

"Bella, the future can change, especially if you know what is coming," Jasper says, trying to offer his own lies to placate me.

"It's fine," I say, my voice stiff. "Was that all you saw? No indication of _how_ I died?"

When my grandma was diagnosed with colon cancer and it became terminal, she said that she wished they could tell her exactly when she was going to die. She said it felt easier knowing why she was dying, she just wanted to know roughly when. She joked that it was because she didn't want to make plans too far in advance, in case money was wasted, but of course she was scared. Just like anyone would be facing death.

Now, apparently, I was about to die, but had no idea what of.

I saw that Alice had no answers for me. Her silence answered that for me.

"Someone should phone Edward," I said, my voice sounding so small. "I mean, if you didn't see Edward, then maybe if he was here would be the start of changing the future."

"Honestly, Bella, don't worry about it," Alice said, suddenly her bubbly self again. "My visions can be way off sometimes."

"Knowing you're about to die, isn't something I can easy shrug off, Alice," I said a little too sharply. "But we can worry about it when Edward gets back."

Jasper was already on his cell phone, so I let it go.

"Bella." Jasper held his cell phone out for me. I took a breath before I held it to my ear.

"Does anything hurt?" Edward got straight to the point. "Dizzy, nausea? Aches, pain, anywhere?"

"No, Edward, everything feels fine." Just as the word slipped out, my head tinged. I tried not to react, instead, I pulled out the bobby pins in my hair as a distraction.

"Are you sure?" Edward persisted. "Just one small bit of pain, let Alice know, okay? We will be there as soon as possible."

"Like Alice said, it's probably nothing to worry about. Jasper said that the future can change and I feel fine, so…" But my head throbbed again. "Just get home, okay?" I hoped my anxiety didn't show too much in my voice. "Love you," I whispered and hung up.

I set the cell on the arm rest and turned away from Alice and Jaspers securitizing stares.

It was just a headache. People got them all the time. No big deal.

I tried to focus on the TV, but the picture was now a blur to me and the voices seemed all squeaky an incoherent. I could tell that Alice and Jasper were scrutinizing my every breath.

As a distraction, I began pulling out the bobby pins in my hair. Once it was free, I shook my hair out, letting it fall down my back.

"Sit here," Alice said, nodding to the space in front of her feet. "I'll brush it out for you." I knew she was needing a distracting of her own so I complied and sat by her feet.

A brush had appeared out of know where and she began de-tangling my locks.

Alice had barely finished smoothing out my hair when I began to feel weird. Like, when you know you are about to puke. Only it was different. I felt like I all my energy had been poured out of me and I was floating. I couldn't stand, even if I wanted to. I knew that my body had suddenly become so weak.

"Bella, what…?" Alice had put down the brush and was in front of me, her eyes probing my body as if it was an x-ray.

But I could speak. I couldn't move. My head began throbbing worse than ever, but that wasn't what made me cry out.

A knife twisted in my abdomen. Or it felt like one had. My body tensed for a moment before I doubled up in agony. I felt hot. Cold. Fuzzy.

Then I blacked out and I was washed with darkness.


	3. I Need Your Help

**Alice POV**

"Bella? Bella open your eyes, look at me!" Bella slumps forward in the chair, moaning out in pain. Jasper holds her shoulders and gently rolls her up in a sitting position but she just falls forward. If I had a beating heart I would imagine it would be going so fast right now. My normal cool and calm attitude freezes for a few seconds as I stare on at my best friend, my sister, who seems to be in agony, her eyes tight shut but wet with tears. Jasper looks at me for instructions and I pull myself together. "Take her to the living room just now, I will call Carlisle!" I say urgently and he scoops Bella up in his arms and is out of sight in seconds. I take a deep breath and pull my cell phone from my back pocket. I need to do this but I am afraid of Edwards reaction- I know there was nothing I could of done to prevent my vision coming true but I am meant to be looking out for her and since my vision I have been on edge.

Get a grip Alice! I shake myself mentally to get hold of myself together. No time for blaming myself as Bella needs help and she needs me to be able to focus. I dial Carlisle instead of Edward as it's him I need and Edward will just be frantic and I wont be able to get much out of him while Bella is in any kind of danger.

"Hey Alice, we were just about to check in with you guys," Carlisle's cool, reassuring voice answers on the second ring. I take a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"Carlisle I need your help!" I say and my voice is even though I feel like shouting down the phone. But he picks up on my distress anyway and his tone changes. " What is it Alice? What happened?" he asks calmly but I hear the urgency in his voice.

"I had a vision but there was nothing I could do because I didn't know the cause but its happening right now and I have no idea what to do." I say in a rushed babble but he catches every word.

"Wait, what is happening, what was the vision about? Slow down and tell me."

Oh, I forgot to actually explain what is going on. "It's Bella. I saw her really ill in bed, and I mean seriously ill Carlisle. But I couldn't see what caused it and the rest was sketchy. I cooked her dinner but before she even had one bite she was doubled over crying out in pain. She is not responding to Jasper's attempts to rouse her but I think she is conscious just now." I explain and I can hear the others near him and Edward is demanding the phone. "Edward stop, you will crash the car….No, let me tell Alice what to do first….Ok pull over- Emmet you can drive." I hear Carlisle tell Edward. In my haste to tell him what's going on I didn't hear the purr of the car and I can hardly hear what the others are saying anyway as there is so much talking going on and I am trying to listen to what Jasper is saying to Bella. "Alice? I need you to go to Bella and examine her for me." Carlisle has his bedside manner voice and you cant help but listen and trust anything he tells you. I flea to the living room to find Bella laid out on the sofa and Jasper kneeling at her side. He rises and stands at the arm of the chair by her head when I get to the sofa so I can take his place. He takes the phone from me and puts it on speaker phone and lays in on the arm.

"Ok Carlisle what do I do?" I ask. I stoke Bella's face and I feel her forehead, heating up- she is developing a fever.

"Ok, first gently examine her stomach. What does it feel like? Hard, soft?"

I lift up Bella's top and press softly on her stomach. When I touch the middle near the left side, her body jerks and she whines in agony. I take my hand off quickly. "It's all hard, the left side being the worst. She needs pain killers, what should we give her?" I cant stand seeing her in pain and when she cries out I feel helpless.

"Get my bag and my medicine cabinet is full of different drugs. Give her 5mg of morphine just now to see if it helps her." Carlisle says and Jasper has already gone off to find the drugs. "Bella, Bella open your eyes. We are going to help you. Can you tell me if it hurts any where else?" I say leaning in close to her face. Her eyes flicker and she looks at me weakly. "Stomach. Feel sick." she whispers and her voice is croaky like she has been screaming for the last hour. I dart back to the kitchen and almost rip the washing up basing in half as I grab it and race back to the living room. Jasper is back when I get there and he sets the bag open near where I sat. "Hold her up, she feels sick."

He does as I ask and I just get the basin under her in time. Jasper take it away to clean when she is done and lays her back down on the sofa with her head tilted to the side.

I go into Carlisle's bag and I dig out a glass bottle of clear liquid that contains the morphine. I prepare the needle and syringe and pull the morphine out on the bottle to the 5mg mark.

"Will I inject it into the muscle or should I get a cannula?" I say leaning closer to the phone. There is a seconds pause before he tells me, "Yes just insert the needle into her leg, it shouldn't take too long for the effects to work."

I put the needle down and stand up. "Bella, I need to take off your pants to inject the morphine." I tell her softly. She opens her eyes again and find my face. She nods weakly.

I peel off the three quarter length pants we bought yesterday and throw them on the arm chair. "Ok, where do I put it?" I say raising my voice a little even though he can probably hear perfectly.

"The thigh, straight in the muscle." he tells me. I take a deep breath and insert the needle into her thigh. Her body twitches a little but other than that there is no response from her.

Jasper comes back and brings the foot stool nearer the sofa and sits down. He puts the basin on the floor near Bella's head and gives my hand a squeeze.

"What else can we do Carlisle? Should we take her to hospital?" I say picking up the phone but keeping it on loud speaker. There is a longer pause while Carlisle thinks it though…Then it happens again:

Pictures flash in my mind like a weak movie: _Bella is on Edwards bed, she is utterly still with no heart beat. I see myself cry tearlessly and I am holding her hand. I see Jasper's face, his eyes are closed in defeat. "Carlisle was right, It must have been Septicaemia. It happened so quickly- there was no chance of the hospital being able to any more than we did…"_

Another flashes my mind. _We are in Edwards room again, the same vision as my first except Bella is unconscious. She looks iller than I saw the first time; sweat wetting her hair, grey skin and shallow breathing. She has on a few pieces of hospital equipment that Carlisle keeps in the house and the heart monitor shows her hear beat is dropping and her blood pressure is falling. There is a lot of noise in the room. I have my phone in my hand and there is so much noise coming from it. I make out Edwards harsh voice and above his is Carlisle's. They seem to be arguing and Jasper is arguing along with them. I hear "There is nothing you can do. The only way would be to turn her." Then everyone is arguing on what would be best and I worry what to do, what is the best outcome. I know I have to choose to either bite her and let the change happen or just play it out and see if she comes gets better…_

I open my eyes to present time and Jasper is rubbing his hand on my face. "Alice what did you see? Is it Bella, will she be ok? Alice?" and at the same time I can hear Edwards demanding voice, screaming though the phone for me to answer him. I look down at Bella who seems to be getting worse every minute that goes by. Morphine can keep her out of pain for a little while but it doesn't cure the source it just masks it. Her eyes are open though and she is looking up at the pair of us but nothing in her eyes show she is interested in what is going on or if she even understands. "Edward shut up!" I say and I keep my voice under control. " Carlisle, I think its really bad. From what I saw she just gets worse and worse and really quickly. In one of the visions Jasper said that you were right, it must have been septicaemia and that the hospital wouldn't of done thing different that we had already- it was just too late." I say and my voice falters. Everyone is quiet when I say that and Bella looks like she hasn't even heard what I have said.

"You saw Bella dead? Gone?" Edwards says slowly, his voice stiff.

"Am sorry Edward but yes it's what I saw." I whisper. "But I also saw another. She was very weak and getting worse by the looks of it and she was unconscious and her heart rate was falling- so was her blood pressure. Jasper and I were by her side and everyone on your end was arguing or at least discussing loudly about what to do…We were talking about turning her now. There didn't seem to be any hope. It was either let her die or change her now." I say slowly and clearly. I try to think of something else to say and I wish for another vision: one where Bella is ok and everything turns out fine. Or one that lets me know the out come of what might happen.

"No! You can't turn her now. We are getting married then I turn her myself. That's what was agreed." Edwards says and it's like he hasn't listened to a word I have just said.

"Edward, son, that was before Bella got ill. If it really is septicaemia then there might not be much of a choice. If you don't want to loose her you have to agree to what might have to happen. But before that, Alice we have the correct antibiotics. Get all my equipment set up. Heart monitor, the machine for blood pressure and the oxygen saturation machine to check the oxygen levels in her blood. I have an oxygen cylinder, so make sure she is getting enough. You will need an IV pole and I have stocks of different Intravenous medicine. The antibiotic you should use is called Cephalosporin- it's in the cupboard. She will also need fluid." Carlisle says calmly with a ring authority but I can hear is own stress. We all love Bella in this family and we would all be divested to loose her.

Jasper is already gone so I pick Bella up carefully and take her up stairs to mine and Jasper's room. I want to do things different than my visions have already shown me and I decide it would be best to avoid Edwards room. I place her softly on my side of the bed and take the pink blanket from the bottom and spread it over her bare legs. I move the bedside cabinet out of the way so the equipment has room.

I can sense Bella is still awake so I lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead. "It's ok Bella. Everything will be fine, don't worry Jasper and I are going to get you better." I whisper to her. A voice comes from my pocket and I take out my cell phone. "Sorry, I was taking Bella upstairs." I say directly into the phone. "I will put the phone next her head Edward, I am away to help Jasper with the hospital gear." I do as I said and put the phone on the pillow next to Bella's head. "I'll be right back," I tell them both and hurry out of the room to find Jasper.

We have our own hospital in the house even though it is impossible for one of us to get ill. But Carlisle brings his work home just for his own purpose so he keeps various medical machines and drugs. He does the odd house visit and he uses some of the medicines for that, but until now there was no use for all the stuff he has and I am glad now he has it. I find Jasper in Carlisle and Emse's room. He is loading various drugs into the bag and already set out ready to take though to the bed room is the heart monitor, blood pressure machine and pulse oximeter monitor and I wheel them through to the bedroom. I set all the machines up but I decide that for easier access I need to take Bella's clothes off and put on one of my nightgowns. I grab one of my blue silk gowns with thin straps and pull in over her head and slip her arms in to the holes. Edwards is soothing her from the phone and she seems focused on his voice and I doubt she realises I have just changed her out of the clothes.

I am about to attach her to the monitors when Jasper appears silently by my side and sets the bag of drugs on the bed and rolls the IV poll next to me. I instruct him to get the antibiotic Carlisle told me that would work and to then attach the monitors to Bella so I can fix a Cannula. "Jasper, I need you to hold your breath for awhile. I cant handle everything and I need your help to do this. Fix the machines to her and don't think about anything else. While I get the needle in her arm there might be blood if I don't get it right the first time. I need to know you will be ok?" I say and pray he will be ok. He nods and inhales deeply. There is silence from the phone and Bella is staring into space- which I am not sure is a good thing or not but hopefully it means the morphine is doing it's job and she is just a little spaced out.

I find the correct needle from the bag and take Bella's right arm. Jasper has already fixed her up to all the machines so he takes a step back and stands at the foot of the bed. I wipe the crook of her arm with a alcohol wipe and take the tourniquet and clip it above where I want the needle to go. I feel around and I pick a good vain that appears in seconds. Without thinking of her blood that I can feel rushing around under her skin I stick the needle into the vain and by good fortune it sticks. No blood appears so I stick the cannula down with sticky dressing. With the IV antibiotics all ready on the poll I take the end of the tube and secure it on the end of the cannula then do the same with the fluid and stick it on to the other pipe and make sure it's secure.

"I've done it. She has the antibiotics and she is hooked up to everything…no wait, we for got the oxygen. Jasper go and get the oxygen cylinder." Dam how could I forget that? My head is all over the place and my usual perfect memory is failing on me today.

"What else can be done? How long will it take to know if it's working?" I ask Carlisle while leaning over Bella to retrieve the phone. Jasper comes back in the room carrying the oxygen and places it at my feet. It take the tube and put it around Bella's ears and insert it through her nostrils. I watch the machine that tells me that it is starting to work almost straightaway and the oxygen level in her blood picks up.

"How is her heart rate? Her BP?" Carlisle asks. I look at the machines but the only improvement the oxygen levels. Her breathing is rapid and her heart is flying. I sweep her forehead and its clammy. "Not good. Her heart is fast and her blood pressure is falling. What is wrong with her? How did this happen?" I ask getting frustrated as I can do nothing more for the girl I love lying in the bed beside me. I crawl over the bed and sit cross legged at her left side and Jasper perches on the right.

"I don't know what's causing it. There is a number of things that can cause septicaemia. Has she any open cuts? Burns? But since the pain started in the abdomen and left was the worst I am thinking it's one of her organs. Maybe something ruptured. Check her abdomen again. Is there are red patches?" Carlisle says. I lift up the short night gown and I gasp in shock. On the upper part of her abdomen is red patches- that wasn't there a few minutes ago! "Yes! But I just undressed her and it wasn't there a few minutes ago! What is it?"

Above Edwards roar I hear Carlisle say, "She is beginning to clot. There is no blood in the house so you are going to have to inject clot busting drugs. There is streptokinase in my bag. Take out the fluid and inject it in that pipe."

Since Jasper is nearest he rummages in the bag and pulls out another little bottle of liquid and needle. I hold out my hand for him to give it to me but he prepares the drug himself and pulls up the amount Carlisle tells to use. He reaches over to the IV poll and stops the fluids coming through by clipping the tube. He takes out the cap in the cannula and injects the needle into it then reattaches the cap and unclips the tube for it to flow freely again.

"Alice, Jasper what is happening now? Is she getting any better? Are the antibiotics working?" Edward says and he sounds more frantic than ever. "Emmet can you drive any faster?" I hear him say. I cant blame him for being like this as I feel the same and if it was Jasper I wouldn't be any different. "I'm sorry Edward but she is not changing. She keeps coming in and out of consciousness but she never says anything…" I hear the sadness in my voice when I say this and I bite my bottom lip to keep me from screaming. I hear the others in the background and I catch words of encouragement from Esme and Rosalie but It wont help Edward so I don't bother try and soothe him with reassurances. I cant lie to him- I don't know if it will all be ok...

Just then the heart machine beeps frantically to indicate something wrong. I partially fly over Bella to be on my feet by the machine. I hear Edward shouting but I ignore him for just now. "What's happening?" Jasper asks me. I look at him wide eyed,

"It's her heart…Carlisle her heart rate is dropping and her pulse is really weak... What should I do?" I screech into the phone. There is a lot of commotion on the other end and I cant make sense of it. "Shut up all of you! You aren't going to help Bella if you shouting over the top of each other. She asked Carlisle so let him help!" Jasper yells grabbing my hand to speak directly into the phone.

Everyone hushes up at once and only Carlisle's voice can be heard. " Try CPR…" Just as he says it the machine make the sound to tell me her heart has now reached failure and is flat lining. I drop the phone and start giving her compressions. I block out all the noise I can hear from the phone and concentrate on counting. When I reach 30 I blow air into her mouth twice. Her chest rises them falls but the continuous beep seems louder than ever as if it's mocking me that I made not difference.

I keep going but I still get no response. "Come on Bella! Don't leave us now!" I keep trying frantically until finally I hear the beep, beep of the machine and I look over to see a slow but sure rhythm of her heart. I close my eyes in relief and I lay my head on her chest and wrap my arms around her. "Thank you…thank you. Don't do that again Bella." I whisper. I can feel her heart beat against my cheek and I lay there for a few minutes. I can hear Jasper talking to Edward to reassure him everything is ok just now but I don't listen, I just want to sit with Bella, listening to her heart.

A hand touches my back and I sit up. "Alice, Carlisle wants to speak to you." I take the phone and sit back on the bed.

"Carlisle, what is going to happen?"

"I cant be sure but her organs must be failing. She is most likely going into septic shock. The septicaemia must have spread all over. The antibiotic probably wont work." He tells us and we don't need to have vampire hearing to hear Edwards howl of distress and yelling at Emmet to drive faster.

"With out testing her blood and having other tests I cant say for sure but I reckon her heart is not the only one that is failing. She is going to go pretty quickly, I am sorry Edward. Her heart has already failed once-she might not come back next time and there will be a next time, its only a matter of time. They could take her to the hospital but they wont be able to do anything for her except keep her alive for a little while longer via a ventilator. " he says this matter of fact and I can tell there is nothing we can do for Bella. He is right- we could take her to hospital but they will only be able to put her on life support. Her lungs haven't failed yet but if her heart gave out then her lungs will eventually.

* * *

**Ok so you might be thinking to yourself- I doubt she would go into heart failure so quickly!…and your probably right in most cases but this illness can get worse very quickly and I just decided to go for the most dramatic effect. **

** And you might also wonder why not just take her to hospital- because they know that septicaemia is life threatening and if things don't go right then they might not get a chance to change her. What Carlisle said is true- at the hospital they wont be able to anymore than they are already going. They just have extra diagnostic machines. **


	4. But I Love Her Too

"There must be another way!" yells Edward. And I hear Esme say something but it's too quiet for me to make out.

"What are we supposed to do? Edward I can do it, I can turn her. I love her just as much as you- we all do!" I say trying to get him to see sense- this is the only way.

"NO! I will do it, she wants me to be the one." He says and I let out a roar of frustration. Jasper grips my shoulder. "Come on now, you are just being childish. It doesn't matter who does it, it's still going to be the same effect. This is the only way to save her Edward. What if she is dead by the time you get there? How will that be then? Only you can decide but if you don't make your mind up soon we are going to loose her." Jasper says and as he says it a wave of calm flows through me, reliving me of my frustration and anxiety. "Thanks," I whisper.

"Edward you know I will do it anyway, even if you say not too. You are not the only one that loves her and I will do what it takes to save her. I am ready for this, I can do it- I wont kill her. Please Edward just listen for once! I am asking you to _please_ just think of what will happen if I don't do this! She is _dying_, cant you see that?" I say quietly. I wipe the sweat off Bella's brow and brush her hair off her face. Just like in my vision she is alive but unconscious, her face has gone from pale white to grey, she is sweating but she is cold to touch and her chest heaves slowly up and down. I look at the machines at the bedside: her heart rate is slow now, her blood pressure has not changed and is as low as it can get and the oxygen level is 63%. "Look Edward her vitals her bad. Her oxygen levels are just about 60% and her BP is dropped even more and her heart is not exactly doing well. Just let me change her, she might not make it waiting for you to come home."

"Come on Edward listen to Alice. She will die if she doesn't make the change." Emmet speaks for the first time. I hear Rosalie agree with him in the background.

I am getting sick of this, time is running out and Edward has a stick up his ass and is wasting time. I would be worried too - well I am worried but I can feel it in myself that I can do this. When I told Bella on the plane to Italy that if Edward didn't change her I would do it myself - I was serious but when she asked me again to do it I changed my mind and didn't believe I would be able to control myself because i wasn't ready to try but now I am. I don't want Bella to die tonight, I know my what I saw in my vision and that was Bella dead. And just like my vision, everyone is talking at once- arguing over what to do. But when I take a second to listen carefully I can hear that they aren't arguing- everyone is agreeing together, trying to convince Edward that I am able to make the change without killing Bella.

"OK, ENOUGH!" Edward bellows and the babble of voices die down completely. "Ok Alice, do it. I want you to change Bella to save her life. I trust you Alice, I am just scared. Please, please let it all be ok.." His voice cracks as if he is human and going to cry. I close my eyes and press my lips together. "Carlisle, all I need to do is bite right?" I ask and I push aside any fear I have and become determined that I am able to do this.

"Yes, your venom will spread once you have bitten. It will take a few minutes before it spreads far enough and then it is irreversible." he tells me. I nod even though he cant see my action. Jasper goes to the bag of medical drugs and fishes out a bottle.

"Morphine might help with the pain. What do you think Carlisle?" Jasper says into the phone.

"We tried it with Emmet but it didn't have much effect because it the venom took effect before the morphine had a chance to spread….Yes I think it's worth a shot to try the morphine now before you infect her with the venom." he sounds calm and thoughtful. It's something he has discussed before but had never quite decided if it would be worth it. I am not sure either but it is worth a shot- it cant do her anymore harm. "Edward what do you think?" I ask.

"Ok try it. I don't want her to be in pain. Is she still unconscious?" Edwards says trying to control the distress in his voice.

"Yes she is still unconscious. How long will it be before she becomes aware of what is happening? Even with the morphine will she know what's going on?" I question. Jasper fills a needle up with morphine and takes out the tubes in the cannula and injects the morphine into her system. He fills the needle back up and repeats the process.

"I am not sure but we can talk about that later. Emergency vampireisation is never a good thing…although none of us were planned."

"Jasper has just injected her mprphine. I will wait a few minutes for it to spread." I say in a quiet voice. I watch Bella while Jasper speaks to Edward and Carlisle. Jasper asks what we do once it's done but Carlisle says there is nothing to do and we will just have to wait until the change has finished and she wakes up. I lean close to Bella's ear, "Bella, if you can hear me I am so sorry. But we have tried to stabilize you but it isn't working. The antibiotics aren't making a difference and your organs are failing. I am sorry sweetheart but I have no choice but to change you. Edward is on his way honey, but we don't have time to waste-I am going to have to do it now. We have given you morphine but I don't know how effective it will be and I cant tell you how sorry I am if come to realisation and the burning is agonizing. I hope you will forgive me but it's the only way…" I whisper but I can tell everyone can hear me. "Edward it's got to be now." I say a little louder.

"I know. Bella sweetheart, I love you more than my own life. Everything will be ok when you wake up! I will be with you as soon as I can and we will sort everything out for you so don't worry. It will all be over soon. I would take your place a million times over if I could darling. Don't fight it and I'll be by your side until you wake up, okay?" Edwards velvet voice is the only thing that can be heard besides the beeping of the machine beside me. Everyone seems to holding their breaths. I lean over Bella and brush her neck gently. I suddenly think of Bella's Dad Charlie and I get all nervous but pause to prepare myself I hear her heart beat and I can feel how weak it is. I have to do it now, I tell myself. I inhale deeply and bend over her neck. "I love you Bella, I will see you when you wake up…" I whisper gently…

"WAIT! Don't do it yet Alice!" shouts Emmet making me jump and I almost bang my head against Bella's chin.


	5. Time Bomb

"What?" we all say at the same time.

"What Emmet?" I yell almost hysterical.

"We are almost in Forks. If I speed up even more I think we could be there in about fifteen minutes. Do you think she will be able to hold on that long?"

I look back down at Bella and there is no improvement. I glance at the equipment that give me an indication if things are getting worse. "I am not sure. Nothing much has changed but her pulse is getting weaker…Carlisle? Edward?" I feel uncertain what is going to happen and I pray for another vision but I get nothing. I close my eyes to try and spontaneously see the future like I can sometimes do - but still nothing.

"I don't know. I guess if things are not getting any worse I think it could wait 15 more minutes." Carlisle says. "Give her more morphine in about ten minutes but not too much because she might arrest again." He adds.

"I agree to that. But if she gets any worse and I am not there, do it Alice. I can see it's going to have to be now and if I cant do it I know I can trust you." Edward says firmly.

I feel more on edge than ever. I feel like I am holding a bomb that will blow any minute and if I make the wrong move I could kill the girl lying in the bed. I am not liking my new responsibility. What am I supposed to wait for? When do I know to do the change? When her heart gives up again? Then it could be too late…The others better come home soon because I feel like I am going to go mad with waiting for something to happen.

I focus on the heart machine's beeping. I don't really need it but her heart is so weak it's hard to listen. Each beep is reassuring but this is the worst waiting game I have ever played. And that is saying a lot for a vampire. I haven't worried over someone's future for so long. I wasn't even worried when James and his friends came to town and Bella was put in danger then. We knew how to handle that situation and our out look was pretty good. But I don't know what the out look of all this will be…

In another sudden flash: _The towns Chief of Police, Charlie Sawn- Bella's dad, crying over a open coffin. He looks awful; red rimmed eyes, sunken face and untidy hair. He is wearing a black tie and suit but it looks all rumpled, like he has fiddled with it since the minute he put it on. Around him seems to be the whole school; directly behind him is a woman staring blankly ahead of her with tears pouring silently down her face- this must be Bella's mom Renee._

_The Newton boy that is in Bella's classes- the boy Edward cursed about when she first arrived in Forks, is behind them and I see Angela Weber sobbing into her boyfriends shoulder. The church they are gathered in is packed with mourners and lying in the white wood coffin with silk underlings' is a deathly pale Bella. I glimpse her face but I can't tell if she is faking it or if she really is dead. _

That's all I get.

Jasper is by my side again, rubbing my back. From the phone Edward is cursing at me to get my attention. The clouded vision disappears and all I can see is Bella. I don't need to be Carlisle to see that she is losing the battle to stay alive. She looks peaceful though, she just seems she is sleeping and dreaming. The only thing that gives it away that she is in fact seriously ill, is her colour. She is beyond pale now- she is gray and the bags under her eyes are bruise like. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have thought that she had been ill for days.

Finally I take the phone that's still on loud speaker. "I had another vision. It was in the church in Forks; Bella was in a coffin and everyone from school was there. Her mother and father were distraught--" I say but before I finish Edwards interrupts me with his demanding questions, "But was she dead? Really dead? Or was she a vampire and just faking?"

I shake my head at the phone. " I don't _know_ Edward. I can only tell you what I saw and it was very vague - just a flash. There was no subtitles to interpret what was going on. No explanation; just a small glimpse!" I say and keep my voice even. I get relied on too much with my visions. I can't help what I see and sometimes I only get small amounts of information and nothing is precise. And you can always change the future when you know what's coming. Like I changed what room to put Bella in. I changed her future when I changed the room. The outcome was nearly the same but small changes always matter. "I wish there was more but that was it. I keep trying to look into the future, see if anything happens but all I see is a blank nothing. We are just going to have to rely on trust and hope for the best…" I say and I feel utterly useless. What is the point in my visions if I cant see the things I want. Tension and stress can limit the visions so I try to relax.

"Don't worry, we will save her no matter what we have to do. We all trust you to change her. If she hangs on Carlisle can check her to see if she can be saved human…so try to relax. It will all turn out ok." Jasper says smoothly and as he does I feel instantly relaxed and calm again. Jasper's talent can come very helpful in situations like these. I just wish he was with Edward to calm him down. There is just silence from the other end of the phone and all I can hear is the car purring away in the background and I can tell that Emmet is pushing the engine as far as it can to get here quicker.

My hand twines with Bella's lifeless fingers. Her hand is cold to the touch and I chase mine against hers to warm her up- knowing it wont do any good but I don't see anything else I can do. I ask Carlisle if he thinks she can hear us, if she is aware of what is going on.

"Maybe. I don't know because I am not there to check her response. But she might be, she could just be keeping herself shut away so she doesn't react to anything. Or she could be almost comatose- it will be hard to tell." He says quietly. I give that a moments thought and decide that her being almost comatose is better than being aware. At least she is not able to feel anything and can't respond to pain.

"If she is in a coma and we turn her, do you think she will wake up? Or will she only awaken when the change has finished?" I hear Rosalie say. Good question; will she be with it when the venom has spread?

"That's also another question that I cant be sure of. It's different for everyone like you all know. If she is not too far gone, then maybe she will be awake. But lets hope that she doesn't come round for the change…" he says sounding unsure of himself. I hear Edward agreeing with Carlisle and Jasper nods in his agreement but doesn't say anything.

Time seems to drag by slowly and I check my watch. It's only been six and a half minutes since Emmet gave me a heart attack by screaming down the phone to stop me biting Bella. I sigh heavily and close my eyes.

"If she has to become one of us, what do we tell her mother and father? If Alice's vision meant Bella was pretending to be dead so they can be at peace then I don't see it working. I mean they will have to check for cause of death and stuff…and that cant happen. But It wouldn't feel right just getting up and leaving and pretending she has disappeared. Plus only one or two of us could go to begin with or we would be suspects in her disappearance." Esme says from the phone. Its just what I have been thinking since my vision. What can we do if she has to change? Stage a crash?

"Will they still check for cause of death if she dies in a car crash? Could you maybe do something Carlisle if it comes to that?" Edward asks and I breath a sigh of relief to hear his more calm voice.

"I could try. But there would still be the risk of getting caught. I think the safest but worse way to do it would be to leave. Esme is right it will be wrong to just get up and leave and Charlie and her mom will be left devastated but what else can we do? I don't like this any more than anyone else but we have to protect our secret as well." Carlisle says and a feeling inside me sinks to the pit of my gut. I don't really want to hurt Charlie. If Bella just disappears then he will be left worse than the man I saw in my vision. He will spend every waking minute looking for her and neglect everything else. At least if Bella 'dies' he can take time to mourn for her but time heels and he will get better eventually.

"Can we at least think about this when Bella is awake. We could at least try to delay it until she wakes up. Vampire or human." Edward says. Thank you Edward, I think to myself. I think Bella should have a say in this. At least with before we had a plan. Edward and Bella were going to get married and pretend to go off to college and hopefully by the time she has to eventually go see her parents she has control of her bloodlust and her eyes have shimmered down to gold. That was the easy plan but now we have to think of something fast.

"Not long now," Emmet calls. I instantly brighten and I give a little smile to Jasper. At least the time bomb wont be held in my hands any more.

"Edward I am sorry that it's all come to this. I wish I had my vision earlier and it had more in it. I wish I could do more, see what will happen but I can get nothing." I say because I feel I have to apologise.

"No, I'm sorry Alice. We cant relay on your visions all the time. You probably couldn't of done anything anyway. I can feel she will be ok so stop worrying. She will either wake better as a human or she will become a vampire sooner than was planned. But either way she will be…"

"Bella?" I call softly when I catch a flicker of eye open. "Bella? Can you hear me, its Alice?" I say and lean closer to her. From the phone Edward is asking all sorts of questions so I give the phone to Jasper so I can block him out. Her eyes flicker twice more and the third time they stay open. She moans a little but she says nothing audible even to my ears. I look over at Jasper and he just shrugs. "She hasn't said anything but her eyes are open," He reassures Edward.

I keep my gaze towards Bella's eyes and she stares at me, confused. "Edward?" she mumbles in a soft whisper. I put my hand to her face.

"He will be here soon. Don't worry we are going to make you better." I say and kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes close again as if she cant keep them open. "Ok. Alice where is Edward?" She says in a floaty whisper.

"I just told you honey, he is coming. He hasn't come back from the hunting trip but he will be here very soon. Just hold on, ok?" I say gently.

I hear voices from the phone but it's hard to make out what is being said until only once voice speaks. "It's ok Edward, she will just be confused. And septicemia plays with your mental state.." Carlisle reasures. I hope that her being awake is a good thing but I don't question it out loud.

"Alice put the phone near her, I want her to hear my voice." Edward asks. I do as requested and place the phone near her pillow.

"Bella? Sweetheart, can you hear me? It's Edward. Don't worry about anything, we are nearly home, love. We are going to do what ever it takes to get you well again, I promise." He says and her eyes flicker open again.

"Edward? Are you here yet? Did you have fun hunting?" Bella asks in a dreamy voice.

"Yes, I am here, just listen to my voice. Stay with us darling."

"Edward? I love you!"

"I love you too…"

He stops when he hears what freezes my already frozen insides.

The time bomb has gone off…

* * *

ooops another cliff hanger! Is Bella going to make it alive, human? If not will they be able to turn her into a vampire? Is Alice able to control herself? Will Edward get their in time?

Who knows?...Well i do but i still need to edit the next part haha.

Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming! The more reviews the quicker i will post the next part.


	6. Gone

**I hope you don't hate me for this. It is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters lol. I am so sorry but my laptop is not working and i cant get to my files. But this was already uploaded just not posted! I know it's short and it doesn't leave you with much but it's all i can get up just now. I will post the final chapter tomorrow if the laptop is working! Thank you to everyone who has added favourites! There has been so many! And thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Enjoy and tell me what you think at the end!**

* * *

I drop the phone and it shatters into pieces.

The continuous beep from the heart machine shows no rhythm of Bella's heart rate.

Jasper is on top of things and is already dialling his cell phone to be connected back to the family in the car.

On the first ring I hear Edward's frantic voice but I ignore it.

"Keep trying CPR, we are almost there. If you get any response bite her immediately." Carlisle says, his voice urgent and louder than Edwards. I start the CPR and after thirty compression over her heart I breathe twice into her mouth. Again like before I watch her chest rise and fall but I can't hear any movement from her heart. I keep trying but there is still no response. I try harder not even caring if I brake any ribs but I still get nothing…

On the fifth try I get a shock when a hand pushes mine out of the way.

I was too focused to hear anything else that might have been going on so I didn't hear the thundering body race up the stairs.

I watch on helplessly while Edward takes my place and does more compressions and after counting 30 he breathes into the mouth of the only girl he has ever loved. Will ever love.

More bodies appear in the room but Edward still keeps pushing down on her heart trying to keep the blood pumping.

"Edward I don't think its working. If she is gone there is nothing you can do. She wont change if her heart has stopped. How many times has it been Alice?" Carlisle says and I look around the room. I sob tearlessly. "He has started for the seventh time." I choke. I look at each face in turn. Carlisle is full of grieve and regret, he looks older than his years- I haven't seen him look like this before. He has his arms around Esme who is also sobbing but as we are vampires no tears come.

I look at Emmet and Rosalie who are next to them holding hands. Emmet no longer has a massive cheeky grin on him, now he looks at the floor with his eyes shut. Rosalie is hard to interpret but to her credit she does look sad and she leans into Emmet as they hold each other. Jasper joins me by the bed and holds me from behind, he cuddles into me and puts his head against mine. He whispers softly in my ear but for once I don't listen to him. He knows better than to use his little gift on me and I am grateful even though it would be good to get rid of the feelings I have inside me.

We all watch on at Edwards frenzied attempts to bring a lifeless Bella back. I lean over and press a hand against his shoulder to gesture for him to stop but he shrugs if off violently and carries on…

* * *

Just a quite note: The family abandoned the car and the arrived much faster then they would of by running.

If i get the laptop fixed then i will post the last chapter before tomorrow!


	7. A Final Kiss

Everyone's heads snaps up at the same time.

Before the machine picks up the trace, we can hear a loud thud coming the bed. After a few seconds the machine picks up the rhythm and the sound of a delayed beep is music to my ears.

"It's working..." Edward says in a ghost of a whisper.

Carlisle goes over to the bed and I step out the way. He fiddles about with the other monitors and gives Bella a once over himself.

I go to sit on the other side of the bed and watch him work. Edward, still as a statue, follows his every move. I don't need Jaspers talent to know what he is feeling right now - I can almost taste the relief wafting off him.

"It's your choice now. Without a doubt she is in septic shock. We could keep going with all this hospital set up or you can just get it over with now. Her vitals are not looking good and from a professional guess I'd say her kidneys are failing. Can you hear the way she is breathing? She is getting oxygen though the nose but it's not enough, her lungs are struggling to cope too," Carlisle says and he puts an arm around Edward. "And there is always the option to take her to hospital but that isn't going to do much good. The plan was to change her anyway so why not make it now, she doesn't need to suffer any more."

Everyone watches Edward but his eyes don't leave Bella's face. He looks like a broken man and he seems to be weighing each option thoroughly.

He closes his eyes and gives a defeated sigh. "Ok, I'll do it now. There is no point in putting her life in more danger than it already is. I have to save her." He says. Bending down to lean over her, he brushes his lips with hers.

"I love you Bella. When you wake up, I will be here ok? Just keep on fighting until then." he whispers into her ear so softly I barely hear him say it.

Carlisle takes out the two IV's and un attaches her from the machines. "I will inject her with more morphine." He says and takes the needle Jasper used and fills it with more liquid from the glass bottle. Everyone in the room watches on as Carlisle injects the needle into the cannula. When it's finished he then takes the cannula out of the vein and stands, waiting.

Even without the heart monitor I can hear Bella's heart. It's the only noise in room and seems to be slowing down even more. I can almost picture the stuttering heart, trying to push in and out but as the seconds tick by it finds its self struggling.

I look at the most stillest statue of us all and so many emotions sketch his face. The clearest emotion is worry and fear. I wonder if he is just worried in general about Bella or if he is worried about being the one to change her.

"No, I'm fine." Edward tells me after picking my thought out my head. I raise my eyebrows at him. "I can still do it, if you like?" I say quickly but he shakes his head. I think of Carlisle and how he has changed everyone of us apart from Jasper and I- maybe he would be safer.

"No, I want to do it. I need to do it. Bella wants It that way. Stop worrying Alice, I can control myself. I have had her blood before- I will be ok. I promise."

I nod. I am just worrying, I don't really doubt him.

"I think that has been enough time for the morphine to spread. I think it's time now, son." Carlisle says looking from Bella to Edward.

Before he moves back, Carlisle bends over and kisses Bella's forehead gently. "We will be here for you when it's all over." he says and moves back from the bed. This seems to be an indication of some sort. In turn they each give Bella a kiss on the forehead, even Rosalie, and then stand back out the way. I sit on the bed watching them as Jasper Is the last to kiss Bella.

"She's not dead. You are not saying goodbye to her you know. This feels like a funeral scene." I say bluntly. But I take my turn after Jasper and give Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"We are going to have so much fun for the next millennium!" I say brightly and I smile down at my little sister. "Hurry up and wake up so we can get started on terrorizing this lot…Oh and don't think you have wiggled your way out of getting married because it might not be a massive wedding as I have planned but there will still be a wedding and I will force you to wear the dress I already have for you and--" Edward cuts me off.

"Ok Alice, you have plenty time to tell her but I have to get on with biting her first before you plan the next thousand years." He says, his voice filled with hope and determination. He even smiles slightly and my dead heart lifts blissfully again.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to tell her while she is unconscious - that way she cant argue back." I say lightly and sit back. Edward actually chuckles softly.

" I am going to miss her being unconscious. When she slept I'd always laugh to myself with the things she came out with.." he murmurs.

And with a final kiss, he bends down and bites her neck….

* * *

The End

Of course I wasn't going to let her die! Do you think I am that mean? Lol

Ok I was a bit mean just leaving those last two chapters as cliff hangers but I couldn't help the last one!

Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. My first ever fan fiction but this is a repost. Thanks to everyone that has alerted and added to their favourites! Your reviews were very welcoming too!

Stephanie's version is way better but I never liked the concept of Edward and Bella having Renesmee. I have gotten over that and don't mind her too much now but I decided to write this as a what if story. What if things didn't go to plan- the wedding then therefore the honeymoon. In the end like in the book there was no choice but to change her. There is so many flaws in this story but I hope you can read past it. My biggest being EMMETTS names lol I have always spelt his name with one T but now I will amend my ways!

I had plans to write more. I was going to write my own version of breaking dawn but obviously a whole load would change and way smaller. But I don't think I will…or at least not yet because it's going to be a lot of commitment. Idea's are already running around in my head- I had already envisioned a story without Renesmee and how different life would be. What do they do about Charlie and does Bella still have that super control?

But for now I am concentrating on the stories I have abandoned lol

Thank you again- sorry for babbling!


End file.
